Christian Gottfried
History Christian grew up in a town near Berlin in Germany. His parents both are affiliated with the hunter organisation in Germany and thus the supernatural world was well known to him from an early age. He showed signs of being able to sense the presence of demons as a child. This lead to an incident were he was troubled by a lower demon. His parents seeked help from the Church and it was successfully banished. The German hunter organisation urged his parents to send Christian to the monastery. where he could learn to protect himself from demonic influence. He despised the idea but went there regardless for the sake of his parents. Christian spend his teenage years learning about the history of hunting the evil not from this world and protecting human kind and getting trained in how to do so. By the age of 18 he started to take on missions with a group of other former students. Disagreements about how to proceed and make the missions sucessful lead to him not being very popular amongs the other clergy from this order. The higher ups saw him as a nuisance with his new and revolutionary ideas on how to deal with supernatural beings and tried to send him on difficult missions that might be his end. Christian survived those out of pure spite and his will to prove them wrong. He was asigned to work as a military caplain during World War 1 to investigate an assumption of supernatural mesures being used for warfare. Christian enjoyed this change, since none of the soldiers wer biased against him like his former colleagues were, and made friends among the them. In his 4 years of service in the military he became very close to a soldier named Franz. Taking care of each other in the dark times of war Christian fell in love with him. He knew deep down that it couldn't last. Disregarding his own feelings he even agreed on officiating Franz' marriage to his betrothed after the war. After the ceremony however he broke down, bein overwhelmed by his envy, jealousy and heartbreak. Christian continued to go on missions, that were downplayed in danger and difficulty. As a final measure he was send to Streitstadt, since it is known that no one returns from this place. Bitter and filled with ambition he accepted and arrived in Streitstadt to aid it in it's conflict with the vampires and other supernatural beings. Personality Christian is a clever man who enjoys improvment and a good challenge. He believes that anyone can better themselves if they try hard enough. He has a good eye for mistakes and an even greater mind on how to fix them. His perfecftionism leads to him making quite a great deal out of his looks and clothes. He tends to judge others by his own standards and might start trying getting them into "improving" themselves, disregarding their comfort. With a thing for chivalry stories he himself enjoys being in the spotlight after a successful mission. He enjoys the praises of commoners and won't turn down gift offerings. This is mostly due to not getting any recognizion or respect for his work by former fellow men. He has issues with accepting someone's authority and will be wary of someone's leader skills until they prove themselves of being good at it. This also shows in him trying to take the lead, since he would rather make the mistakes himself than enduring failure because of someone elses. He genuinely enjoys helping people in need, but tends to overdo it and might start to fix things that are actually in no need of improvment. Once he regards someone as his friend he will be a loyal ally to them and have an open ear for their troubles. 'Quirks' * farsighted, the glasses are for reading * tends to hit people on the back of their head with his bible if their misbehave/say something rude * sleeps naked even in THE COLD ASS WINTER TIME * somewhat obsessed about carrying his smokeing pipe around * enjoys good looks and good fashion taste * enjoys soft fabrics, he will keep petting and touching your stuff if you were to wear something soft and silky Physical Traits Christian is fairly tall for a German, mostly due to his roots in Northern Europe. He has a well trained body with broad shoulders and narrow hips. He is not a heavy build, but sports the right amount of muscle for sword fighting. Christian is very considerate of his posture and only relaxes it when alone or around people he completely trusts. His skin is of a light tone and makes his red hair stand out even more. He usually has it styled in a recent 20s fashion and is hardly ever seen with messy, neglected hair. He has grey blue eyes with heavy lower eye lids. His most prominent features is probably the dimple in his chin. Since he likes to take care of himself his hands show little sign of hard labor. Abilities/Skills * trained in sword fighting. prefers a long sword * carries a gun with silver bullets but doesn't use it as much (his aim is decent but it doesn't match up to hunter specialized in ranged weapons, or skilled archers) * his pipe's smoke can ward off vampires and other supernaturals the smell also might be irritating to werewolves because of their sensitive nose might not affect supernatural beings who are not affected by holy magic/silver particles it is mostly a nuisance, like a strong scent or noise can be very irritating to an animal * likes to think outside the box, if you have an idea no matter how crazy he will consider it * able to sense demons, noticing them as vague shadows and whispers * vast knowledge of how to ward off possible threats (eg, cold iron against faeries, silver for werewolves/vampires ect) * aethletic, likes to keep his body in shape * knowledge of how to use several type of weapons due to friendships with German soldiers from WW1 and his training as a hunter Aria: * demon banishing skills by holy words * by chanting the right verses can shroud himself in a temporary field of protective light so he doesnt get the shit beat out of him in close combat * he can call upon the the angelic powers that lie within his long sword "Michael" making it burst into holy flames that hurt all evil but do no harm to human. this only works on this sole sword, no other wapon 'Strengths' * strong willed, hard to make him doubt his faith * loyal to allies * physically strong/swift * trained in fighting * keeps a cool head in dangerous situations/ believes in his skill and the skill of his allies * strategic 'Weaknesses' * when not using his pipe's smoke way more vulneravble * just human everything that can kill one can kill him just as easily * sarcastic/arrogant which might lead to insulting someone without meaning it * prideful * might be more likely to overrate his chances when the opponent is good at hiding their true potential * very self-centered, might forget about the needs of others * he hates his hunter uniform, it's a hassle to talk him into wearing it for fights * awfully stubborn, if you challenge him in something he won't let it go until he beat you at least once * has trust issues due to some past incidents with his order, he tries not to judge everyone immediately but it's hard for him. * he doesnt like being left in the unknown about plans Personal Items *his pipe *a silver rosary *a Cross jack knife *his longsword "Michael" *way too many fancy clothes he took with him to feel not like a peasant Character Relationships *Arrived in Streitstadt in the dead of night and met Willem. * Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Clergy Category:Characters Category:Player:Professor Stress